


First Time

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on August 4, 2003.

Blue, blue eyes were all that Xander could see. He could feel the lean length of Spike pressing along his body, cradled between his legs, back tense beneath Xander's roaming hands, but all the man could see of him were his eyes. They were bright with love and more than a little bit of worry, and Xander was lost in them.

"Are you sure, love?" Spike asked, the soft rumble of his voice lodging deep in Xander's chest. "We don't have to..."

"I'm ready," Xander assured him. "I love you, and I want..."

This? You? The word was lost as Spike moved, a sinuous coil of muscle above Xander's body, between his legs, beneath his hands, oh, _god_ , within him.

Pressure. There was so much pressure, and Xander fought to keep still, not to twist away. He wanted this, wanted Spike, but he didn't know if he could handle the pressure and pain and then...

 _Oh!_

He felt his body flare with desire as pain gave way to passion. Suddenly there was nothing more than the smooth glide as his body welcomed his lover.

Xander moaned and felt Spike twitch at the sound. He could feel the tension in the vampire's frame as he fought to keep still, not to take and ravage as he so desperately desired.

"It feels so good, you inside me," Xander murmured in Spike's ear, and the vampire twitched again, wringing another moan from his partner. Xander reached up to caress the back of Spike's neck. "Don't stop."

Spike pressed deeper, his entire body arching against Xander's as small sounds of lust escaped from them both. Xander's legs clenched around Spike's lean hips, and his head fell back at the sensations coursing through him.

"This is so... this is so hot," Xander gasped. "I can feel you. God, you're so..." He writhed helplessly against the body above him and felt his orgasm rushing to break free. "I'm gonna.... gonna..."

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him tight against Spike's torso as Xander shouted his release. Spike's answering cry was muffled against his neck, and they collapsed together against the pillows.

Xander drifted blissfully, his hands tracing gentle patterns over Spike's back and arms, until the vampire stopped nuzzling his shoulder and lifted his head from the first vampire bite Xander had ever received. Those blue, blue eyes were full of love and shining with tears.

"Did I taste good?" Xander asked with a smile.

"Taste for yourself," was Spike's reply, and he swooped in for a kiss.


End file.
